Shattering Revelations
by Joki Boi
Summary: Naruto was just leaving the forest after one of the regular... events that catalogued his early life, he didn't expect anything really special to happen. Then he finds an orb called the Hōgyoku, and gets a sword called Kyōka Suigetsu. Look out Elemental Nations. Your illusions of peace are about to be shattered. Dark!Naruto. Smart!Naruto. M just in case. Not Yaoi!
1. Sword and Sphere

**Yeah. I'm starting a new story. I know y'all probably hate me for making you wait but I've been busy with Christmas stuff. This has been stuck in my head for a bit. Think of it as a late Christmas present.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter One: Sword and Sphere

(Karakura Town)

"IT'S OVER! KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" Aizen Sōsuke, former captain of the gobantai, mastermind of the Visored incident and leader of Las Noches, exclaimed. The annoying Kurosaki boy had just lost his powers, and was now helpless before him.

Suddenly, multiple flashes of light erupted from his body.

"What is this?!" He asked. "A Kidō?! When did you…"

Ichigo looked on in confusion. _'What's going on,' _he thought.

"Looks like it's finally activating," said a voice that was all too familiar to both Aizen and Ichigo.

This man was a tall and lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair was messy and light-blond with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he also had chin stubble. He wore a dark green shirt and pants, topped with a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half. This man was Urahara Kisuke, former captain of jūnibantai, first president and founder of the Gijutsukaihatsu Kyoku (Shinigami Research and Development Institute) and currently the owner of Urahara Shōten.

"Urahara Kisuke!" Aizen roared. "Is this your doing?!"

"Yes," Urahara responded calmly, an unreadable expression upon his face. "I fired that Kidō into you in a separate Kidō before your metamorphosis was complete. When you were at your most vulnerable."

"So that was when," Aizen muttered.

"It's a seal," Urahara said. "If you fused with Hōgyoku, I knew it would be nearly impossible to kill you. So I developed this new Kidō to seal you up."

"I see," Aizen responded, "I'm sorry but… Look! I'm about to evolve still further." Now, the remaining white… exoskeleton started to peel away. "You can't seal me away with a Kidō of this level!"

Suddenly, the… armor on him shattered to reveal his appearance before he began his evolution.

"What?!" He yelled. "What is this?! The power… the power I acquired… is disappearing!"

"That's… the will of Hōgyoku," Urahara said calmly. "The seal I fired into you is finally taking effect because your power has weakened." Now Aizen looked at him, "Hōgyoku is saying… it doesn't recognize you as its master. Your body will begin to deconstruct and you will ultimately die."

"That can't be," Aizen stated, looking manically at Urahara. "That's not possible… That's not… That's not possible!"

But Aizen saw that it was indeed possible, as particles began flitting off of his body. In mere seconds, his lower legs were gone, but curiously, he didn't feel any pain. Nor did his body fall. No. He was in the same position as if he had legs. In the time it took to think that, the remainder of his legs disappeared.

He wouldn't let that optimistic fool Urahara have the Hōgyoku. No, he would send it to the place that only he, Gin and Kaname (and probably the Spirit King) knew of. Not even Urahara has discovered of the existence of this place. It was the sixth realm. Those fools at the Seireitei thought that there were only five: the Seireitei, the Human World, Hueco Mundo, Hell and the Spirit King's Realm.

This realm was known as the Elemental Nations.

Last he checked—about ninety years ago—there was a huge, Vasto Lorde called the Jūbi was running amok. A rare thing as, apparently, Hollows were incredibly rare in that realm. He didn't know when it was now, as time could've been off between dimensions.

Apparently, Hollows were so rare because the Spirit King himself travelled there, albeit _very _rarely, and performed Konsō on the souls himself. (It was a believed that a mortal with incredible power could summon him, but no mere human could have such power, especially not the specimens that he observed. Though it was also believed that the King would take the summoner's soul for himself, something that was unheard of.)

With the last of his strength, he grasped at his chest where the Hōgyoku was and cast it away through the dimensions, but to any others, it would appear as if he had crushed it. In reality, he spread it into extremely miniscule spirit particles that would reform on the other side. Now, all that was left of him was his head.

Aizen Sōsuke faded away, never to be reincarnated as most dying souls would, with that damnable, arrogant smirk on his face.

(Later)

"You're sure that Aizen is dead? Absolutely certain?" An elderly man asked. This man had a captain's haori draped over his back and had a long white beard, a mustache, and long eyebrows. He had two perpendicular scars on his head that met over his right eye and was missing his left arm after a confrontation with Aizen. This was Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni, oldest of the Shinigami, taichō of ichibantai and sōtaichō of the entire Seireitei.

"Yes," replied Urahara. "I know that it wasn't an illusion that I was under, and his soul was eradicated. Not sent to Hell, no. Eradicated. I feared that he would even have the ability to escape Hell or any imprisonment so I tweaked the Kidō to destroy him. Now, if you don't mind, I am almost completely drained of reiatsu, so I'm going to pass out." With that, Urahara slumped unconscious to the ground, only for the former leader of the Kidō Corps, Tsukabishi Tessai, to appear out of nowhere and drag him away.

Yamamoto shook his head before walking over to Captains Kuchiki Byakuya of rokubantai, Kyōraku Shunsui of hachibantai and Zaraki Kenpachi of jūichibantai to ask about where their haoris were.

(Elemental Nations, Konohagakure no Sato)

"Ughhh," groaned a young boy as he woke up in the middle of a forest, rubbing his eyes.

This boy had spiky blond hair, blue eyes the color of the deep oceans and, probably his most striking figure, three whisker marks on each cheek. He wore a black T-shirt with an orange swirl-pattern on the front, tan shorts and no shoes. All in all, he didn't look that out of place except for two things.

One: he woke up all alone in the forest. Two: there was blood all around him.

This was the six-and-a-half year old Uzumaki Naruto, the pariah of the leaf village and, both unknown to him, Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Kitsune and son of the Yondiame Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and the Akashiki (is that Red Death or is it Akashi? I don't know!), Uzumaki Kushina.

He looked about at the blood all over the area and sighed, as if this happened regularly, before brushing some of the blood and dirt off of him.

'_Damn it. I forgot that the mob would come together again today. At least they left me with a shirt this time.' _The boy thought before heading through the forest in some random direction.

Naruto secretly hated the village. All they did was glare at him, whisper behind his back, or, like recently, beat him. And the children would avoid him when they would see their parents do this. They weren't even punished. Or at least not for long as he'd see people that beat him back on the streets within three days, then they'd beat him again a few weeks later.

Then there was the Sandiame Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Sure, he was the closest thing that Naruto could call family. Even so, Naruto could tell he was hiding things from him. Namely, from times that Naruto would ask about why the village would hate him or about his parents. The Hokage would then look away with sadness and guilt in his expression before giving a vague answer or changing the subject completely. Naruto hadn't asked in a few months.

Naruto felt like destroying the village at times, but knew that he didn't have the power to do anything. That's why he planned on joining the ninja academy. He arranged it with the Hokage just last week. He needed power. He would make a difference in this world. _He_ would not be the one being disregarded or looked down on. No. _He_ would be the one in charge.

Him being a happy, oblivious boy who never gave up. A lie. It was just a façade. Sometimes, he really just wanted to curl up into a ball and die.

He hated them at times. For doing this to him. For making him into this.

He hated himself just as much. For letting them do this to him. For allowing them to get to him.

The boy came upon a curious sight after snapping out of his internal tirade. There, placed right next to a tree, was a small bluish-purple orb made up of some unique substance.

Naruto had been in this forest multiple times—some, like now, not of his own volition—and he'd never seen anything like this.

He was still a child. Sure, a mature child, but a child nonetheless. So, like any curious child, he walked over to the orb, and picked it up.

And then the screaming began. Or, at least, he thought it had. In reality, he was releasing a silent scream. The sound was just the incredible ringing sensation travelling throughout his head. Then, he finally welcomed the beautiful experience that was unconsciousness

(Hours Later)

Naruto woke up in the forest—again—and looked to his side. There was still the sphere next to him, but there was something else. It was a sword. It appeared to be a normal katana with a green handle, but the tsuba was strange. It was a hexagon in a diamond-like shape. The sides parallel to the blade were long, while the others above and below were shortened.

Naruto got up, before picking up both sphere and sword. "Kyōka Suigetsu, huh?" He said, looking at the sword with an unreadable expression before his visage was replaced by a familiar arrogant smirk. "This changes things."

**Dun-Dun-Dun.**

**There we go. Again sorry about not updating my other story, but I wanted to get this down as quick as possible. I would continue this A/N, but I want to post this before New Years, and I only have twenty minutes. XD**

**Conveniently, I had Bleach 48 checked out from school before break, so that's great.**

**Also, I cannot write anymore until someone tells me of a good, reliable, free Japanese translator. I'm not good with looking things up on the computer for some reason. So please, help me with that. (Otherwise, I'll just use Google.)**

**Remember, read and review.**

**-Epic Pein**


	2. The Meeting

**Yes, I am updating in a rather short time, something must be wrong with the world.**

**Also, I really need that translator, preferably one that translates the things to the Bleach version of things. PLEASE!**

**I put lines in between events for scene changes, but the computer's being an asshole, so I'll do it my old way, with many, many Xs.**

**Review response time.**

**Most of them: Thank you.**

**zero (guest): There won't be one. At least for Naruto. He's pretty much Aizen. Sure, he may string somebody along who loves him. Somebody similar to Momo, in the respect that they love the conspirator. I hope you know who I mean.**

**natsu (guest): I am not pairing him with Hinata. In fact, I want you to tell me of a story with the exact same situation as you had described just so that I could look upon it with a horrified expression.**

**Rikudou Naruto: I really hope that this isn't something that every fanfic should know of. I truly hope. You (as in, the whole fanfic community) would laugh at me and I would be depressed, but I'll ask it. What do you mean by history? Please tell me it's not something that I should know.**

**I have a request. Could someone point out to me an 'Aizen-like Naruto' story. The only ones I know of are ****Genjutsu Legend** **and its, as of right now, unreleased sequel by kyokasuigetsutotsuka, ****The Hollow Anbu**** by VisoredEspada Ichigo Shirosaki, and ****Shattering Existence ****by VFSNAKE himself, which hasn't been updated in a while. I'd like someone to tell me of one of them that is not dead.**

**I don't own Naruto. Seriously, just look at the website name.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Two: The Meeting

Naruto looked around. He didn't really know what was happening. He just touched the strange orb and then fell unconscious. For some strange reason, he felt as if the sphere itself was calling out to him. He wasn't just compelled by his own curiosity. No, there was something more. Now, he woke up in some strange giant sewer.

It was very, very large. Like thirty-feet-tall large. There were also pipes of assorted sizes adorning the walls. Also, there was murky water on the floor up to Naruto's shins. Naruto did not appreciate this, as he was barefoot, and it was _sewer_ water. Not the healthiest of waters, some people would say. Not saying that Naruto didn't have experiences with sewers. Doesn't that just tell you how peachy his life's been?

He looked around, thinking his waking up in the forest was just a dream (apparently even his mind wished to hurt him) and in reality he was thrown into the sewers. _Again._ But he noticed something different. He was standing, to his back a bland, pasty off-white sewer wall, in a room the shape of a rectangle. On each of the walls adjacent to the one behind him were three narrow passages, with a small amount of red tint on the water. On the wall opposite of him was a huge gaping path with flowing red mist flowing out of it before dissipating. Naruto could tell that there was something just inherently wrong with the mist, and wisely kept his distance.

Naruto was scared. He didn't know what to do or where to go or where he was. He thought that he had thoroughly explored the sewer system, but he was mistaken. He knew for a fact he'd never been here, or even seen any of the strange mist in the sewers. He didn't know what to do. He didn't—

Then he felt it. That same sensation. The sensation of something calling for him. A sensation that he felt not so long ago. Now he began to believe that his earlier waking up in the forest and subsequent finding of the orb were not mere dreams. He started looking around, trying to pinpoint where the feeling was coming from.

He looked at the corridor across from him. Nope. Just vermillion, corrupted, malicious mist.

He looked at the corridors adjacent to him. Nope. Just a feeling of… actually, it didn't feel like anything. Seriously, it was as if it was an eternal, infinite, all-consuming void of nothing. What a cheerful thought.

He looked at the wall behind him. Nope. Just a wall that—ah ha! At the top of the wall was a tiny little hole that he knew wasn't there before. He doubted that even his small, malnourished frame could get through. Out of this hole came a small purple mist, similar in color to the orb. Unlike the red mist, this didn't feel malicious. No, this felt energizing, invigorating, and slightly subservient. This energy flowed into the room and appeared to be pushing the red energy away. When it made contact, the red energy recoiled as if physically struck, but the purple energy never left the space of the room, as if there were invisible boundaries on the outside keeping it from leaving. The red energy slowly left the area, before all that could be seen of it was a small red shine reflecting off of the water. Naruto idly wondered how any of this was possible, but then remembered. _Ninjas._

Though he also had an ever-increasing urge to get to that purple energy. He wanted to get up to the hole, but he couldn't climb the wall and—

Hel-lo! Now this was even weirder. The water was twisting and turning underneath his feet, like a whirlpool. Unlike a whirlpool, this pushed him _up _not down_._ It was just as if this place responded—in an obscure fashion—to his wish to reach the source of the purple energy. _If only the hole was larger, _he thought, looking at the not-so-large hole that he'd have to crawl through as he inexplicably stood on a frothing, swirling water vortex.

Then, seamlessly, the hole got larger. Large enough for him to comfortably walk through in fact. _Okay, this is getting ridiculous. How is this—_thenhe realized it—_ninja magic! Duh!_

As both of his feet landed on the pasty floor of the now comfortably large corridor, the churning, sloshing… water spout fell back to the ground with a loud smacking sound.

_This place needs some color, _he thought. And then… nothing happened. _Oh come on! _Naruto internally ranted. _My thoughts can increase the size of rooms and make a water geyser, but not change a frickin' color?! What the hell?!_

He—after five minutes of just walking aimlessly through the corridor—saw the light and instinctively picked up his pace and ran towards it.

When he exited, his first instinct was to shield his eyes. After the glare passed away, he observed his surroundings.

The first thing that he noticed was that the area was a large desert of pure white sand. The sky appeared normal enough—blue with some white clouds. There were some buildings around, of various shapes, sizes and colors. Some of which appeared to have had better days in the past. One appeared to have even exploded. Naruto looked up. Was that?—yes it was. There was a hole in the ceiling. On the other side it appeared that night had fallen. Naruto was thoroughly confused.

Then Naruto realized that he was seeing most of this (except the hole, for obvious reasons) from the middle of the sky, and the passage he used to reach this area was nowhere in sight. _Awesome! _He excitedly thought. _I can stand in the sky! _Let it be remembered that Naruto was still a child, and to any child—or pretty much any _normal_ person—being able to stand in the sky was pretty cool.

And then he fell.

"CRAP CRAP CRAP _CRAP CRAP CRAP __**CRAP CRAP CRAP **__**CRAP**____**CRAP**_ _**CRAP**_!" Naruto yelled out, understandably terrified as he plummeted from a considerable height, flailing wildly about, the wind making his spiky hair fly about. He was also facing down, so he could see the rapidly approaching dunes. He closed his eyes.

_No! _He thought determinedly. _I can't die here! I won't die here! I don't _want _to die here! _

The wind stopped.

He opened his eyes.

He was lying on the sand, looking up. Not a single blemish adorned his body. He was just looking up at the nice, calm, blue sky with a hole in it. He sat up and looked around.

"What! The! Crap! Is Going On!" He yelled out. Seriously, a lot of crazy shit was happening and he didn't even think that ninja magic could do this much crazy. What kind of weird place was this?

"**Nothing that is not within your current beliefs of possibility or desire," **said a male voice that seemed to have come from all around. It wasn't a loud or booming voice, no, it was calm and with a conversational tone, as if the previous events that it had apparently witnessed were normal or expected.

Naruto jumped, before frantically looking around. "Wh-Who's there?!" He called out, trying to sound significantly braver than he felt.

"**I am called," **the voice stated. "The Hōgyoku," this was said in a more… natural voice. It was also said from right behind him, which caused him to let out a little shriek, before slowly turning around.

Nobody was there.

He was suddenly poked on the shoulder. He turned around again and saw who it was that was speaking to him.

It was a man who appeared to be about six feet tall. He had brown, slicked back hair with a single stray strand falling between his eyes, leaning more towards his left. He also wore an all white outfit. **(A/N: It's Aizen. I hope you all know what he looks like.)**

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I said," the man… said, "that I'm the Hōgyoku."

"Oh, yeah," the blonde muttered, "what do you want?"

"What do _you _want?" The… Hōgyoku repeated.

Naruto grumbled to himself about annoying people before the man continued, "My previous wielder," now Naruto was even more confused—what'd this guy mean by wielder—"was defeated after a large battle," this interested Naruto. He'd always wanted to see a big ninja battle—after all, what kind of large battle would occur if there weren't ninjas involved.

"In his last moments, he cast me away. Through a dimensional gate across realms to this one. I wasn't here for long before you came across me in the forest. But I—"

"Wait! Wait!" Naruto interrupted. "You were that purple orb thing?"

A brief look of irritation passed over the Hōgyoku's face before it continued. "Yes."

"Then how do you look like this?" The blonde asked.

"Would you rather I look like an orb? I imagine it would be rather difficult to wrap your mind around the concept of speaking to a tiny sphere." When Naruto shook his head in the negative he continued. "Ah. Well. This is the form of my last user. A rather powerful Shinigami by the name of Aizen Sōsuke." This one fact made Naruto's head spin. There was more than one Shinigami, and there was a power difference between them? The Hōgyoku then spoke again. "This place that we are in. This is your mind. Or, to be more precise, that sewer area you were in previously was your mind. This is my realm. Where I will take residence. It is modeled after my previous wielder's base of operations: Las Noches, the great fortress of Arrancars in Hueco Mundo, land of Hollows. We'll get into Hollows later." So that was where he was. His mind was a sewer? That was kind of concerning.

"Now allow me to continue. I let you see me—as I could hide my presence from those who I wish to do so to—because I felt something in you. One of the greatest resolves I had ever felt. Tell me child. Do you wish to change things? Do wish to be the one to rule over others? Do wish to stand at the top of the world? Do you wish to become a god?"

"Wh-What?!" Naruto exclaimed. Sure, he wanted the power to change things, to control things, but he never thought that he'd be offered something like this. He knew, though, that everything came with a price. "Why?"

"In order," the Hōgyoku began, "I asked if you wished to become a god. It is well within my capabilities to do such. My power is based around following the desires of my wielder. I could make you all powerful. I could make you immortal. I could make you a god. Hell, I could even make you a nice sandwich. It all depends on your desires. Though personally, I hope you'd desire for something interesting. It would be quite droll to be eternally used as a vending machine."

"Why would I do this? Simple. You are my wielder. You have a strong enough will for me to accept you as my wielder. In the time since I have entered this realm, I have searched for the strongest wills. You were one of the strongest wills in this village. It was just your luck that you were the first of them to find me. Those who I do not deem strong enough would not even sense me."

"You… you could really do this?" Naruto asked.

The Hōgyoku nodded.

"How!" He shouted, sounding far more eager than he wished.

"I will give it to you. It is what you currently desire. Your evolution is starting even now as we speak. But it will be slow. Lots of my energy will need to be recovered. I estimate that I can fully begin your evolution at around the age of fourteen… maybe fifteen if my calculations are off. Currently though… ah, I know. I shall give you the Shinigami powers and memories of my previous wielder. The memories so that you'll know how to use the powers. This will, technically, make you part Shinigami. Right now, only about twenty percent, but it will increase over time." The Hōgyoku then poked him on the forehead, and countless memories filled his head.

Plotting.

Recruiting Gin and Tōsen.

Becoming fukutaichō of gobantai.

Turning Hirako-taichō and the others into Visoreds.

Becoming taichō of gobantai.

Defeating Baraggan Louisenbairn. Easily. Humiliatingly easily.

Recruiting multiple Hollows and turning them into Arrancar.

Pretending to die.

Stabbing Momo Hinamori through the chest.

Drinking tea. Many times.

Many more memories flowed through Naruto's head before they all culminated at one event. The battle at the Fake Karakura Town and Aizen's subsequent defeat.

He blinked, coming out of his daze, and noticed he now had a sword in his hand. The sword looked like a normal, green-handled katana. The tsuba was a hexagon, two sides parallel to the blade being long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade were shortened, making it into almost a diamond in shape. He heard a whisper into his head, "Kyōka Suigetsu."

He looked around, and then focused on the Hōgyoku. "Well Hōgyoku-san, I would love to continue this conversation, but I currently have to speak with a prisoner. I will come later. After all, I have all the time in the world in my mind." Naruto then willed a portal through his mind to his destination. After all, it was _his _mind even if it was the Hōgyoku's realm. Curiously, the portal had a scary resemblance to a garganta.

After Naruto left, the Hōgyoku began to fade away. "What an interesting child."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I was originally planning to put the conversation with the Kyūbi in this chapter. But then it would start to get longer then usual, and people would expect my chapters to be that long. **

**Also. Please. I need that translator. Naruto will have subordinates like Gin and Tōsen (guess who they are, I already have them picked), but they'll have their own unique zanpakutō. And I'll need a translator before I reveal them.**

**Read and Review.**

**-Epic Pein**


End file.
